Fairest Flowers Sooner Fade
by Jay-Sue-Kah
Summary: A story of Memories Friends Love and Dreams. Inuyasha and Kagome have a child, and lots of things happen because of it. My friend wrote it and I am her EditorInternet Poster
1. She's back

Fairest Flowers Sooner Fade

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor any of the characters except Izayoi, and she is mine so you can't have her!

Chapter 1

"She's coming!" Inuyasha said. He was sitting in the same sulky state he always does when Kagome is gone. This time was different though, this time she was coming back, and she didn't plan on leaving ever again.

The only sound that was heard as Kagome rode up was the gravel crunching under her bike tires. It had been eight months since she had left, and she was drinking in the scenery around her.

Suddenly this ball of fur came shooting out of nowhere, it was Shippo, with his normal Kagome welcome.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he leapt onto the bike handlebars. Then, seeing the precious cargo that Kagome held, he sat silent. Kagome stopped her bike on the top of the hill overlooking Kaede's village. She pulled the velvety pink blanket out of the well-padded bike basket and stood there staring at the overly large moon.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked with the maturity of someone much older, "Should I go get Inuyasha?"

Kagome smiled at the change, "He knew."

Shippo then lost all control and the essence of maturity that he had just had. "WHAT?"

Kagome patiently waited for Shippo to calm down.

"Inuyasha, he knew why I was gone, I mean he is dense but not that dense, and he _is_ a dog, he knows these kinds of things by instinct."

Kagome looked up, all she could see was a little red and green blur running full throttle towards Kaede's hut. She knew she couldn't stop him even if she wanted to. So she calmly pulled back a corner of the pink blanket that she held in her arms, revealing her precious cargo, a small black haired, black eared, baby girl. The baby started fussing once the blanket was taken away.

"Hush now," Kagome said with every ounce of motherly love that she could muster, "you being here is a gift, and I'll make sure that your dad will get at least one hundred "sit" commands, I promise. Now sleep."

_Back down in Kaede's hut._

The door burst open and one very angry kitsune cub came barreling in, immediately attacking Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA . . . . . you, you, you . . . . DOG! I'm going to go get Koga" With that Shippo stomped out of the hut with the confused stares of Miroku and Sango following him.

"Inu . . Yasha," Sango said slowly, "why did Shippo come in here, beat you up, then state the obvious?"

Inuyasha was still in the curled up position he had gone into when Shippo started attacking him. The only thing he did to acknowledge Sango was to curl up even tighter and then cover his ears.

Kagome hid the bike in some bushes around the village and headed for Kaede's hut. While she walked, she started to sing a beautiful Japanese lullaby that her mother had taught her when the baby was born. Whenever Kagome passed any of the villagers they looked at her, she nodded her hello, but never stopped singing.

Soon enough, a large dust devil came careening towards her. Inwardly Kagome sighed and waited for Koga to stop.

"Kagome," Koga said breathlessly, "I just heard the worst rumor! Please tell me it . . isn't . . . . true." He then had seen the blanket in her arms and the baby. He slowly turned around and started muttering to himself.

Kagome looked into his eyes and all Koga saw was a celestial angel, he heard that having a baby did this to women but he didn't expect her to look that beautiful. The moon was shining off of her black hair, and her face was so full of the friendship she felt with this man.

"Koga," she said finally, "how could I choose anyone other than him?"

She then led a rather speechless Wolf Demon into Kaede's hut.

When Kagome stepped inside, the scene that met her eyes was not what she expected. Sango and Miroku were hovering over the still balled up Inuyasha looking confused. As soon as she stepped in though, they looked up and stared at her with even more confused looks on their faces. Inuyasha didn't move.

"KAGOME!" they cried in unison. Without their noticing it, Inuyasha stood up behind the two and at their outburst, gently but firmly placed a hand over each of their mouths. Sango struggled away first.

"This is new." Sango stated eying the pink blanket, "where did it come from?"

Kagome answered without taking her eyes off of Inuyasha, "Yes she is, and yes you can hold her."

Sango, confused as to how a blanket could have a gender, gently took the bundle from Kagome.

Inuyasha then let go of Miroku, much to the monk's relief, he had been turning blue from lack of oxygen. Inuyasha walked forward to Kagome, and instead of looking her in the eye, he stared at the floor. Kagome gently pushed his chin up so that she could see him in the eye. The moment their eyes met, Kagome leaped on him in the biggest hug she could muster. At first surprised, Inuyasha then returned the embrace equally. Just when he was starting to enjoy this hug, Kagome stepped back almost as forcefully. With a serious look on her face she then said, "Oswari!"

As his face hit the floor Inuyasha knew that this would not be the only time he would be "sat" this time.

"Why didn't you come and get me? Oswari! I thought at least you would come for her birth even though when Ileft _I_ didn't know I was pregnant. Oswari! I just went home feeling a little sick and you didn't even have the decency to tell me? Oswari! THEN my mother wouldn't let me come back! Oswari! You had me worried sick, I thought that the only explanation for you not coming was that you were DEAD! Oswari! I was bed ridden so I couldn't come and see if you were okay! Oswari! Oh and by the way, her name is Izayoi after your mother just in case you were wondering. Oswari! And to top it off. . ."

Just then Inuyasha had grabbed her ankle from the crater he had created. This stopped her long enough for him to recover and pull himself up. "THAT HURT" he roared, then in a softer voice continued, "I missed you too."

Then before Kagome knew what was going on, she was being held tightly in a pair of arms that she never wanted to leave. For the first time since Izayoi's birth she felt safe and secure. Nothing could tear her away from her beloved hanyou.

"WAAAAAAA WAAAAAAAH." A scream pierced through the couple's sanctuary. Sango stood there with a screaming child in front of her.

"Take it!" Sango demanded, in what seemed more like an order than a request.

Kagome sighed and turned from Inuyasha to take the infant, but being the half demon that he is, Inuyasha beat her to it. Immediately the baby stopped screaming. For the first time Inuyasha saw her blue eyes, just as blue as her mother's. Then he noticed the two small black ears on the top of her head, he smiled, she hadn't gotten those from her mother.

"That is the first time he has smiled in eight months." Miroku said with an unusual amount of seriousness, "Neither has he fought anyone, he even ignored Shippo who was always on his case about going to get you." By the end of this speech Miroku was near enough to Sango to put his hand on her butt.

WHACK! Miroku falls over as Sango joins in the conversation.

"He hasn't eaten or talked for the past month, except for this morning when he calmly told us that you were coming back." She says in a serious tone.

"I'm glad you are back and apparently you are going to tell us what is going on. . ." Sango tensed up as she felt Miroku behind her. "So please start explaining."

Just then Shippo jumped up onto his shoulder and whispered something into his ear, "Oh yes," Miroku started, "about this love child of yours. . ."

"Can you guys leave us alone for a while? We need to talk."

"Sure!" Miroku said with enthusiasm, "go ahead talk about love, lust, lots of . . ." WHACK! Sango hit Miroku with her weapon. "We are going now." And with that they left the hut.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, only to find he was gone. She then looked down to see him gently placing his daughter on her belly and lying beside her. He looked so sweet that Kagome couldn't find the power to tear herself away from the scene to yell at him.

"She is beautiful," he said with pride, "just like her mother is beautiful." With that Kagome melted right down to the floor snuggling up with him.

"Its hard for you isn't it." She said, "You know, to show me any emotion?"

Inuyasha then sat up, wrapped his arms around her and said to her, "I love you, I always have and always will, just because I can't tell you everyday doesn't mean that I don't." With that he gave Kagome one of the sweetest kisses that she had ever experienced.

THUD. They both looked up to see Koga passed out on the floor.

Kagome started giggling, remembering just now that Koga was still there.

"HA! That just proves that I won." The smirk on Inuyasha's face was that of a true winner. He then pulled Kagome into another kiss.

Kagome pulled away and moved over to the sleeping baby, then looking up to see the poor Wolf Demon sprawled out on the floor, she giggled again. Inuyasha took this as an okay to take Koga out.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as the hanyou picked the demon up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Uh, just moving him, he looks a bit uncomfortable."

"Where are you moving him to?"

"The Bone-Eaters Well, why do you care?"

Inside Kagome silently apologized. "Inuyasha . . . Sit."

That's the end of chapter one, feel free to comment and review, the next chapters are even better!


	2. The way things are

Fairest Flowers Sooner Fade

Chapter 2

Yawn. Kagome rolled over to see Inuyasha curled up around her and the baby. Inuyasha, feeling her move, woke up and smiled at her. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped up and covered them with his whole body growling loudly. Izayoi woke up to his growling, and immediately started to try to growl just like him. (A/N Kawaii!)

"Calm down boy." The voice came from right outside the door. Then she walked in, Kesneia, messenger of the tribe of Inu Black.

"What do you want you filthy demon?" spat Kagome as she untangled herself from Inuyasha's protective shell.

"Me? I want to raise that foul child of yours to become a sacrifice to the great Inu God Shigure."

"You are totally insane!" Kagome backed up against the wall furthest from the Dog Demon. As she backed up the tightened her hold on Izayoi, causing the infant to whimper.

"What right do you have to be here? Who invited you?" Inuyasha was never one to beat around the bush about things.

Just as bluntly Kesneia answered, "Don't you remember, you invited me as soon as that whore of yours gave birth to that mistake in her arms."

"Even though it may not have been our intent to have a baby, she is no mistake," he spat the word out like it was dirt, "and I happen to love that woman holding my baby, so you had better take that back."

"Trying to pick a fight with me?" Kesneia cackled, "Now this is getting interesting, you are going to regret the day that you were born."

"That is the same line that everyone who loses to me says! Gosh can't bad guys get some new material?" Inuyasha got in his favorite position with the tesuiga tightly grasped in his hands.

FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------

"Can you guys leave us alone for a while? We need to talk."

"Sure talk about . . .. (You know what the scene is)."

Miroku and Sango headed out towards Inuyasha's Forest. Well, at least Sango did.

"Miroku!" Sango hissed, "What are you doing? Lets go for a walk so they can have some time alone, it has been eight months and I'm sure they need to talk about that little bundle of joy."

"No, not yet." Miroku replied, his head pressed up against the hut wall. "I can't hear a thing!"

WHACK "With me here you will not be hearing anything. Now LETS GO."

"Fine, Fine." Miroku had a submissive look on his face. Sango was surprised that he gave in so easily.

"Oh well, I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth." she started walking.

As she was walking along, Sango said over her shoulder, "You know Miroku, you have go to be the most perverted monk I have ever met."

"I can't take it any more!" Miroku ran to the window in the hut just in time to see Inuyasha and Kagome kiss, and Kouga pass out.

Sango sighs in frustration and grabs the Monk by his ear, and heads towards the forest. The two didn't even notice Kouga go crashing out of the window.

End Flash Back----------------------------------------

Kagome walks to the window. "I thought that those two would be back by now. Hey Inuyasha! Hurry up so we can go look for Sango and Miroku." She gently stepped to the side when Kesneia went flying right passed.

"Busy if you can't tell!" Inuyasha said a little bit angry. At the same time he silently thanked the fact that he had someone that believed in him enough that he could finish a full demon in a matter of minutes.

"Tetsigua!" Inuyasha yelled, and Kesneia jumped quickly to the side just as a major blast of power came from his sword.

"I know that trick, and you can't beat me with that. We will meet again." Kesneia laughed and disappeared into the forest.

"Break a sweat?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"No, but I definitely sensed more power from her than she was exerting. We will see her again so we need to keep on our toes."

"That is fascinating." Kagome seemed really uninterested. Suddenly she stood up, "Oswari!"

Inuyasha slammed in to the floor. He looked up into the angry face of the woman he loves. "What did you do that for wench?" Inuyasha was totally confused.

"Don't take that demon lightly, if she has more power than she was showing then she is a major threat to our daughter, and if you hadn't noticed she is BOTH of ours. Now where were we? Oh yes we were going to go find Miroku and Sango, so Inuyasha GET UP!"

Now you don't tell a half demon to get up when it is your fault that he was thrown to the ground. Inuyasha was quite angry. He went charging at Kagome claws first, (only meaning to tickle her brains out mind you) only to be stopped by a swirling tornado smashing him to the floor.

"Hi Kouga" Kagome's relief was genuine (she didn't know that Inuyasha was only meaning to tickle her.)

"Hey Kagome!" Kouga grabbed her hand, causing a slight growl to come from Inuyasha.

Kagome looked passed Kouga and said in the sweetest voice she could muster "Oswari. Please go on Kouga."

Kouga, still holding onto Kagome's hand knelt down. "If that BAKA of a dog-turd won't take responsibility for his –ahem- actions, then I will bear the burden gladly." At the idea that her daughter was a burden, Kagome frowned slightly.

"WHAT?" The holding spell had worn off of Inuyasha, and now he was quite angry. "You think that I am incapable of raising my own child?"

"Yes, pretty much." Inuyasha went crashing to the floor from the shock.

"Inuyasha please let me handle this." Kagome went over to Kouga, "So you are willing to give me all the space that I want and you will take care of Izayoi's every need and never let any harm come to her?"

Koga sweat dropped at the thought, then straightened up and announced that he intended to do just that.

Inuyasha just sat on the floor in deep deliberation with himself. Didn't Kagome love him? Didn't she want him to help her raise their child together? It was a startling realization for the guy.

Kouga was just gloating. He turned to Inuyasha and simply said, "Ha, I win, because according to what Kagome just said, you aren't man enough for her, and can't do the job, so I will be taking your job over."

Kagome during this little speech seemed to get a little bit madder. "Inuyasha," she said softly, "please come here." Inuyasha didn't know what to do, so he just did as he was told, lining up with Kouga in front of her.

"Now close your eyes both of you." Kagome's tone was not one that said that they had a choice in the matter. Kagome then checked to see that both their eyes were closed, and took off Inuyasha's rosary. Then she promptly put it on Kouga's neck. Inuyasha looked up as soon as the awful necklace was off. He started to chuckle until Kagome placed a bracelet on his wrist.

"Okay Kouga, open your eyes." As soon as Kouga's eyes were open Kagome smiled and yelled as loud as she could "OSWARI!" Kouga went face down in the floor. "That my dear," said Kagome in a patronizing voice, "is for calling my daughter a burden, and for telling the man that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with, that he is not man enough for me. Because that is a truly false statement." As soon as she had finished with this little statement she turned to Inuyasha, and said in a soft voice, "Inuyasha, come."

Inuyasha didn't need the bracelet to send him to her side, but now he knew what the bracelet was for. If Kagome was ever in trouble or she just wanted to be with him, all she had to say was "come" and he would rush to her side. She happened to have the same bracelet on as well, so it worked both ways.

Kagome then straightened up and handed Izayoi to Kouga, reminding him of the promise he had made just moments before, then took Inuyasha by the hand, and led him out to the forest to find Sango and Miroku.

As soon as they got out of earshot, the couple started to laugh.

"Did you see the look on his face, when you handed him Izayoi?" Inuyasha was practically rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Inuyasha," Kagome looked into his face looking very serious herself, " why didn't you ever come for me? I mean you never even came to see me." Kagome was looking deep into his face, the hurt clearly showing in her eyes. Inuyasha looked away and said nothing.

"You know what?" Now Kagome was angry, "You are just a child, you need to grow up and realize that other people have feelings too! You are just a. . . a . . . . BAKA!" Kagome was so angry she could have said "oswari" about 900 times, but at this time it would prove useless.

So, she walked away.

"Kagome, COME!" Suddenly Kagome felt a tug on her wrist and was taken immediately back to where Inuyasha stood. "BAKA, you didn't even let me answer! I did go back!" He turned away just in time to realize what he just said.

Ah HA! A cliffhanger, I'm sorry this is all my friend wrote! I'm working on making her write chapter 3 but she just won't finish, she has writers block. Thank you to my TWO reviewers, I think that maybe next time I should wait until I get 3 more reviews, FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE before I post the next chapter.


	3. Where are we now?

Chapter 3

Sango awoke with a start. Darkness surrounded her. She rubbed the back of her head, "Ouch, what happened?" Suddenly she realized that her Hiraikotsu was nowhere to be found, neither was her katana sword. Slowly she stood up, the, gently placing one foot in front of the other, she went to find a wall. While shuffling along, her foot fit something solid.

"Oh good," she thought, "I've finally found my Hiraikotsu, now I can feel a little bit safer."

Bending down she grabbed what she thought to be her weapon. Her scream could be heard for miles.

_In another spot_

Miroku awoke to Sango's screech. He also found himself on the floor in some strange, dark room. Remembering Sango's cry, the monk stood up and followed the sound. As he was walking, Miroku heard some giggles; they seemed to be the kind of giggles that a high school girl would make. (He knew what Kagome's giggle sounded like so he assumed these were Kagome's age giggles.) While confused as to where the giggles were coming from, he continued his search for Sango.

Miroku came into a giant room; the only illumination was four torches situated above four doorways. Miroku had come out of the far right one. So he headed for the one that was on the far left, before he could walk into it, Sango burst out of the doorway. When she saw who was the other person in the room, she ran to him and hugged him as if her life depended on it, all the while sobbing incoherently. Suddenly Miroku started hearing different female voices, all at once, they all seemed to be talking about someone by the name of Shigure.

With a flash all of the torches on the walls of the cavern lit up. To the surprise of both Sango and Miroku, Shippo and Kirara emerged sleepy-eyed from the two remaining doorways.

It was after seeing the startled look on Shippo's face that Sango realized that she was clinging to the lecherous monk, and that his hands were making a slow but steady trek down her spine towards . . .. (We all know where his hands were heading ;)) She quickly stepped back blushing furiously. She thought in her mind wishing that Miroku would just stop and leave her alone. As soon as she finished the thought, Miroku suddenly turned around and was heading toward the doorway from which he had emerged muttering something about needing to do something he just remembered.

"So nice for the little ones to join us." A voice boomed from which seemed like all directions. "Now the real fun can begin!"

All four members of the little group looked to the back of the room just in time to see a strange man in an equally strange pose. (You know, the Superman pose where he has his hands on his hips with his chest puffed out and he is looking to the left.) As soon as the newcomer found he had everyone's attention he hopped down to floor level.

"Hello insignificant others, I am Shigure, Center of the Universe, bask in my glory!" He then put up a finger of caution, "But don't bask too much, I don't want you to die of hyperventilation!"

Sango took a long, hard look at the strange, very strange man, "Shigure, huh?" She said, "Well, 'Center of the Universe', can we leave now?"

"Very well," Shigure answered pleasantly, yet again striking the Superman pose. Sango and Miroku stood stunned; he was letting them go free?

"BASK AWAY!"

All four of the travelers fell down in disbelief of how a person could be so stupid.

YAWN, Shippo curled up to Kirara, "Okay, Sango, wake me when Inuyasha and Kagome get here. It should only be about an hour or so." With that the two small demons fell asleep.

_He is so cute! I wonder if his tail is as soft as it looks?_ Miroku looked around, no one else seemed to have heard it, but he knew for a fact that one of the many girls surrounding Shigure had just said something about Shippo. He looked up towards the gaggle of girls. One of the more scantily clad girl's eyes were on Shippo.

"Would you like to touch it and see?" Miroku addressed the girl.

Everyone turned to look at Miroku; each pair of eyes seemed to be more confused than the first. "What?" The monk replied, "She wants to see if Shippo's tail is as soft as it looks! Its not like she didn't say it out loud."

"HA!" The giant laugh caught everyone off guard. "I have discovered that your newfound power is to read minds. PRAISE ME!" Miroku and Sango were so lost that a compass couldn't have helped.

"Oh you don't know do you? Well gather around my turtledoves and I will tell you a story. Come along my little demon hunter beauty, I won't leave you out." As soon as he was sure that he had every last person's attention, (except the two little sleeping demon's) he started. "Long ago the Great God was having a feast, he invited all the animals to it, but the rat didn't want the cat to come so . . ."

"Shigure!" The entire adoring harem called out in one voice, "that's not even the right ANIME!"

"Oops sorry, I forgot, we are in an Inuyasha Fanfic not a Fruits Basket one! Let me start over." (A/N: Now you all know that it is in fact the Shigure from Fruba, I know it's a little out of the ordinary, but its funny so who cares!)

"Ahem, when this labyrinth was built a curse was placed upon it, you see any demon who enters, will lose their powers,"

"Not our Shigure though," one of the girls piped in, "It only took about a fourth of his powers and he is still more powerful than before!"

"Thank you for explaining that, but any mortal that enters will gain an extraordinary power. So therefore my dear monk, you being human gained the power to read minds! OOOOOHHHH! READ MINE!"

**About 30 seconds later-**

_Why are we even doing this? It is pointless. _ Sango muttered in her head.

"Yeah, I agree with Sango." Miroku was speaking aloud, earning a very strange look from everyone, more so from Sango, "I just can't read your mind Shigure."

"No need," said one of the girls to Shigure's right, "we all know that he is just thinking that dumb song about High School Girls."

"AAHHHAHAHAHA! Now I've got it. You can read women's minds! Tee Hee, I am so brilliant." Apparently Shigure was tickled pink at this new development.

"So all the giggling and talking that I thought I heard in my ears but was really in my mind, was from all you ladies? In that case would any of you be willing to bear my children?"

Sango was too confused at the idea that Miroku could read her mind to even react to the question. "Then what is my power?" she asked Shigure.

"Well my dear that remains to be seen," Shigure had suddenly gotten very seductive looking and was headed towards Sango, "maybe we can go . . . I just remembered that I forgot to floss my teeth this morning! YUCK!" He immediately went to his throne, opened a small compartment, pulled out some floss and got to work.

"I know what your power is." The scantily clad teen who had wanted to touch Shippo's tail answered, "You have what is called an 'Unwanted Affection's Barrier', any man that makes an advance on you that you don't want will suddenly remember something that will take them away from you. I wish that **I** had that power. By the way, my name is Sarusha, I am Shigure's second-in-command of the HSG (high school girls), you can call me Aru. Follow me.

Sango quickly bent down to retrieve the two sleeping demons to follow the girl, all the while thinking, _what if Miroku is reading my mind right now? How deep can he get, can he tell that I . . . Nope I won't think that one just in case he is listening, and he will find out if I think that, I wonder if he knows already . . . _

"Astonishing!" Miroku gasped in awe at Sango.

"What is astonishing?"

"All the thoughts that go through your head, especially the ones about . . ." WHACK!

"HEY!" Miroku bellowed, "You could have just used that diversion barrier!"

"And miss the fun in hitting you?" Sango smirked, "I think not."

Chapter three is done!

A/N: Finally! My now co-author (I've been promoted from editor/poster to co-author, poster, final editor girl!  Yay!) says that we can only post once a week :'( Sorry this one took so long! I've been trying to graduate and my mom is using the computer all the time to write papers. Enjoy I'll try to keep more up to date!


	4. He did come back!

I don't own any of these characters except for Izayoi, she is my friend's, so you can't have her!

Oh bother, I'm a horrible person and you should all hate me! (not really cuz I'm so cute ! Besides the fact that I am the best beta ever!) Just because my boss at work thinks that I am indestructible and can work 12 hour shifts 3 times a week, and on top of that SLEEP! I need to sleep, and I need to beta for the story Sleep, you should all read it! It's good. But here we go! Finally chapter 4, and soon to be followed by chapter five and six, most likely within the next two days or so, cuz I've made everyone wait so long for this chapter! Here we go!

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome

"I don't understand! If you came back then why didn't you try to see me? Or your own daughter for that matter?" At this point Kagome had Inuyasha pinned against a tree and was yelling in his face.

"I . . . . . . . I . . . . . . .umm. . . ." Inuyasha ducked from Kagome's grasp and started pacing around.

"Umm. . . I . . . .WHAT? 'I tried to see you' 'I'm really sorry?' 'I wanted to be there?' 'I love you!' WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?"

"I WAS THERE! All right! I saw the birth of my daughter and I saw my beautiful Kagome go through all of that pain! It tore me up inside! I wanted to die! So don't you dare accuse me of not caring about you or my daughter!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? You weren't there! I know I would have remembered if you had been there!"

By this point Kagome had Inuyasha by the shoulders and was trying (not very successfully) to shake some sense into him.

Then, so quietly that Kagome almost missed it, Inuyasha whispered, "They said you most likely wouldn't remember."

This took Kagome back a bit. She released him and stepped back to sit heavily on a log.

Then with the same tone of voice that Inuyasha had used, she whispered, "Who all saw you? Mom, Sota, Grandpa?"

"All of them saw me, you even saw me. Its just that you were in such pain and you were so, as your mother put it, drugged up, that you must not remember, but I was there, I was holding your hand, I wouldn't have missed that for the world."

By this point Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome and looking at her, trying to make her understand that he wouldn't have ever made her go through that alone.

"Oh Inuyasha, I love you!" With that Kagome threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him as tight as possible. Then abruptly she let go and stood up.

"OSWARI!" (A/N that sneaky Kagome, she slipped another rosary on while she was distracting him with a hug!)

"What the . . ." Inuyasha was now one with the log. "I thought you gave that to Kouga?"

"Well yes, the original, this is a new one, its not as powerful as the old one (Inuyasha snorted, didn't feel like it) and the side effect is that it makes you about 10 times more powerful. Can't you tell?"

The cocky grin on her face (she has full right to be proud of herself!) just widened when she saw Inuyasha staring at her in disbelief.

"Of course Kaede helped me with it, along with the bracelets.

"Now back to why my family made no mention of the fact that you were in my time and why you didn't visit me!"

SNIFF SNIFF "We're almost there, hop on"

With and exasperated sigh Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and they sped off towards the origin of the scent.

They stopped at an entrance to a cave.

"The scent is coming strongest from in there."

Now Kagome is not one to hold off on a subject for long.

"You never answered my question! I need you to. . ."

Inuyasha raising his hand silenced her.

"What's wrong? Is there a barrier or something?" She got one of her arrows out.

"No," came the blunt reply, "it's the scent of the demon who attacked us in the village. We had better hurry." With that, he grabbed Kagome throwing her back on his back and ran into the cave.

Thanks to the flashlight Kagome had in her backpack, (A/N She has everything in that backpack!) they started walking slowly into the twisting tunnels.

"Why does a cave need this many tunnels?" Inuyasha whined for about the 300th time, "I think we have passed this piece of moss about 800 times!"

"Inuyasha! If you can't tell ALL THE MOSS LOOKS THE SAME! And besides, we are in a Labyrinth, I saw an American movie called Labyrinth (B/N Bestest movie ever!) And all the tunnels were set up like this. We are supposed to be lost."

Suddenly, a light that could have given the sun a run for its money, shown out from the darkness.

They heard a slight chuckle. "I didn't think you would get here so quickly, you two are smarter than I thought."

"It's Kesneia! I know that foul stench anywhere!" Inuyasha immediately went to attack stance.

"Now no need for violence," the light lessened so they could see the demon clearly, "my master wants you both, how can I say it? . . . . whole." There was a wicked glint in her eyes when she said that final word. "Follow me."

"Like he. . ." Inuyasha was about to protest this idea of following a demon that he knew wanted to kill him, when he noticed that he was alone and Kagome was starting to disappear in the darkness.

Quickly Inuyasha caught up with the two muttering under his breath, comparing Kagome and dangerous situations, to a little kid and candy.

"What are you saying, darling? Are you trying to explain why I haven't seen you in the last 8 months and why you and my family conspired not to tell me that you were there for our daughter's birth? Because if you have anything else to say right now, I don't want to here it."

"Well I was just saying . . . "

"Oswari."

Sango looked up when she heard the command and the usual yelp that followed.

"Get up," she poked Miroku in the ribs with her foot, "they're here."

Kagome walked into the spacious room with a satisfied smirk on her face listening to Inuyasha spewing curses.

Suddenly a ball of red and green came barreling into her chest. She heard the usual shriek of 'Kagome' as she clutched the ball to her chest.

"Kagome, what took you so long? I was worried about you!" Suddenly Shippo leapt from her arms to the ground and ran around her in circles looking at her from every possible angle.

"Are you hurt? Are you bleeding anywhere? OH NO! WHERE IS THE BABY? Did that baka of a dog fail to protect you?"

The words were flying out of his mouth so fast and he was running so fast that Kagome had to physically stop the kit from running and talking.

"Slow down Shippo!" Kagome chuckled, "I'm fine, see, not a scratch, and Izayoi is fine as well, I left her with . . ."

A small tornado blew into the room.

"Oh speak of the Dust Devil . . ."

TO BE CONTINUED

Wa-na-na! Yeah I know I'm a bad updater! Its not that my co doesn't write enough, its just that I don't Beta enough:'( waaah! But yeah more is coming! Sundays or Tuesdays! Most updates will be on those two days! (hopefully) I love Crysty! She is the best co-author in the world! (sorry for being slow!)


End file.
